


Dimostrazioni

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace si è appena unito ai pirati di Barbabianca e ancora non sa bene come comportarsi. Sa solo una cosa: deve dimostrare. Marco sta ancora a chiedersi esattamente che cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimostrazioni

Quando una persona aveva la sfortuna di essere l'unica a non potersi ubriacare su una nave abitata da pirati festaioli, era solamente naturale che venisse indicata, anche dal Capitano stesso, come il responsabile delle serate. Soprattutto era suo compito controllare che nessuno finisse fuoribordo per sbaglio, considerando l'alto numero di possessori del Frutto del Diavolo.

Se poi il tuo nome era Marco, che come tutti ben sapevano fra i Comandanti era il più responsabile, il tuo destino era segnato. A Marco, tuttavia, quei compiti non pesavano. Era praticamente cresciuto su quella nave e aveva preso l'abitudine di essere giudizioso anche per i suoi fratelli che per la maggior parte erano evidentemente nati senza quella particolare caratteristica, per cui non ci faceva nemmeno più caso.

Poi, quella serata era particolarmente speciale, per cui Marco non aveva nemmeno intenzione di dir loro nulla, li avrebbe lasciati sfogare volentieri. Si era sistemato in fondo alla prua, seduto contro la balaustra, da dove poteva controllare tutta la zona. Ogni tanto gli capitava di alzare lo sguardo con più attenzione se vedeva qualcuno allontanarsi, ma la Moby Dick aveva un ponte di prua abbastanza grande da contenere tutti i membri della ciurma, per cui aveva un'unica vera zona da tenere d'occhio.

Il suo sguardo fu attratto da Ace che, già evidentemente ubriaco, stava dando sfoggio dei suoi poteri di fuoco in maniera decisamente non convenzionale. Marco sorrise e scosse la testa: se ne sarebbe sicuramente pentito la mattina successiva, non solo per il mal di testa da sbornia, quello era sicuro. Ma non sarebbe andato a salvarlo, proprio no. Certe cose si dovevano imparare andandoci a sbattere contro, come avevano fatto tutti loro. Faceva parte dell'essere una famiglia.

Tra le ombre che il suo fuoco creava nella notte, poteva scorgere a malapena il grande tatuaggio del jolly roger di Barbabianca che aveva sulla schiena. C'erano voluti due mesi, prima che Ace decidesse di unirsi a loro. Doveva ammetterlo, Marco, che inizialmente non era stato d'accordo con la decisione del Babbo. Ma, ovviamente, essendo una decisione del Babbo avrebbe dovuto capire prima che ci vedeva più lungo degli altri.

Invece era stato più nella sua zona sicura e giudiziosa, nella quale non era proprio il caso di tenersi a bordo uno che passava le giornate a cercare di assassinare il Capitano, causando più guai che altro. E mentre gli altri la prendevano a ridere e facevano scommesse su Ace, a Marco spettava il compito di rimettere insieme i cocci e preoccuparsi. Barbabianca era cocciuto, lo sapeva, e aveva l'impressione che la sua decisione di voler Ace a tutti i costi in ciurma dipendesse esclusivamente da quello, benché il diretto interessato pareva non averne assolutamente l'intenzione.

Ma poi, piano piano, aveva iniziato a capire che poteva esserci qualcosa di più sotto il comportamento di Ace. Qualsiasi persona normale avrebbe rinunciato prima, ma lui no. Andava avanti più per disperazione che per altro, una disperazione che Marco, come tutti gli altri, sembravano voler curare.

Marco non sapeva affatto se ce l'avevano fatta oppure no, ma il sorriso allegro di Ace nel bel mezzo della festa per festeggiare la sua unione definitiva alla ciurma poteva essere un buon inizio. Per lo meno, appariva completamente diverso dal ragazzo che per settimane era stato in un angolo della nave, con lo sguardo basso e duro e gli occhi assetati di sangue.

Marco si chiese se avrebbe mai capito chi era Ace in realtà. Sorrise e poi prese un altro sorso di liquore del suo boccale: dall'indomani ci sarebbe stata occasione di scoprirlo.

La festa durò oltre il normale, dato che si trattava dell'inconsueta festa per i nuovi membri della ciurma e, fra varie cose da sistemare, una su tutte cercare di calmare le infermiere sul fatto che, tutto sommato, il Babbo non aveva poi bevuto così tanto come le bottiglie vuote attorno alla sua sedia parevano indicare, Marco riuscì ad andare a riposare solo passata l'alba.

Prima, infatti, aveva dovuto accertarsi che fossero tutti presenti, poi aveva dato una rapida pulita al ponte, almeno per liberarlo dalla maggior quantità di vetri infranti che avrebbero potuto ferire qualcuno di distratto, infine si era accertato che il gruppo di sfortunati che si doveva occupare della guardia la mattina fossero svegli e in condizioni quantomeno presentabili. Per fortuna Jaws tendeva ad ubriacarsi meno degli altri, per cui gli aveva dato una mano, altrimenti non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta da solo. Il resto sarebbe spettato agli altri, una volta in condizioni di alzarsi.

In ogni caso Marco non aveva l'abitudine di poltrire per così tante ore, per cui dopo mezzogiorno era già in piedi. Non sapeva dire se il frutto del diavolo della fenice gli desse anche il potere di recuperare in fretta dalla stanchezza, ma in ogni caso era una cosa davvero utile per uno come lui che si sentiva responsabile per tutto. Fece un rapido salto in mensa a mangiare un boccone, rendendosi conto che i postumi della festa erano ancora presenti. La maggior parte dei pirati presenti era in silenzio e con la testa chinata sul vassoio del pranzo, come in trance. Tra mal di testa e sonno, sarebbero rimasti in quelle condizioni almeno fino alla sera, giusto in tempo per ricominciare a bere.

Marco fece poi un salto nella cabina privata del Babbo. Al contrario degli altri compagni lui era già sveglio e in piena forma, perché settant'anni di pirateria di sicuro abituavano a qualsiasi cosa, per cui una notte passata a ubriacarsi non doveva davvero essere nulla, per lui. Le infermiere gli erano attorno, ignorando completamente le sue proteste, e lo stavano esaminando per controllare che i suoi valori fossero nella norma. Una di loro, soprattutto, ispezionava la camera per cercare bottiglie di saké nascostevi.

“Oh, giusto te” disse Barbabianca quando lo vide entrare nella stanza. “Dì loro che sto benissimo e non c'è bisogno di tutta questa manfrina.”

“Non mettertici anche tu, Comandante” lo anticipò la capo-infermiera Curie con sguardo severo, prendendo una delle bottiglie di liquore che aveva trovato e andandola a svuotare nel lavandino, completamente ignorando le proteste del capitano. I dottori erano quella strana razza di persone che potevano fare ciò che volevano.

“È stata una bella festa, comunque” commentò Marco, cambiando argomento. Non aveva la minima intenzione di mettersi a discutere con le infermiere, dato che dava loro ragione la maggior parte delle volte. “Gli altri ci metteranno un po' a riprendersi.”

“Anche il Babbo” commentò Curie. “Almeno per una settimana dieta ferrea.”

Barbabianca la ignorò. “Mi fa piacere” disse. “Vorrei chiederti il favore di tenere d'occhio Ace per un po'.”

Marco alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso. “Pensi che abbia ancora intenzione di assassinarti?” Non gli piaceva l'idea di avere un compagno a bordo di cui non fidarsi, dato che considerava quella ciurma come la sua famiglia.

“No, affatto” rispose Barbabianca con sicurezza, chiudendo immediatamente la questione. “Però è giovane e impulsivo e pare avere fretta di dover dimostrare qualcosa. Per questo mi piacerebbe che gli facessi da guida finché non si abitua a come vanno le cose qui.”

“Non c'è problema” rispose Marco gentilmente, con un leggero cenno del capo.

Non lo disse, ovviamente, ma pensava che un problema ci fosse eccome. Ace non gli sembrava certo un tipo da cane da guardia o da baby-sitter dietro e lui aveva già un sacco di responsabilità all'interno della ciurma per badare anche a quello che combinava il nuovo arrivato. Tuttavia capiva perché Barbabianca l'avesse chiesto proprio a lui, dato che alla fine era stato quello che, in qualche modo, aveva convinto Ace ad unirsi, quindi non gli restava che accettare anche quell'incarico.

Si recò subito a cercarlo, tanto valeva iniziare subito. Con suo grande stupore, era decisamente più arzillo di molti degli altri pirati e, con i suoi compagni di ciurma, cioè gli ex-pirati di Picche, stava trasportando i loro bagagli per sistemarli nella camerata che era stata assegnata loro, con l'aiuto degli altri compagni che avrebbero diviso la zona con loro.

Quando lo videro arrivare, si bloccarono tutti, alcuni ancora con le enormi borse in braccio. Ace stesso aveva un'enorme cassa fra le braccia, che però portava come se non pesasse affatto. Erano tutti in attesa di qualche comunicazione da lui, ma Marco stava prima dando un'occhiata alla zona: i nuovi letti erano già stati trasportati, con tanto di nuove lenzuola, e i posti negli armati liberati. Fino a quel momento, infatti, i pirati di picche avevano dormito all'addiaccio.

“Chi vi ha detto di sistemarvi nella Seconda Divisione?” domandò infine. Di solito era sempre informato di ciò che succedeva all'interno della nave, per cui era rimasto particolarmente stupito dal vedere che gli altri si erano già organizzati con tutto senza che lui ne fosse al corrente. Sapeva bene che non poteva essere stata una decisione individuale.

“Il Babbo” rispose allora Ace, mentre gli altri erano rimasti un po' a guardarsi, incerto su chi dovesse rispondere. “Teach ci sta dando una mano.”

“Il Babbo me l'ha comunicato una settimana fa, così ho controllato se avessimo abbastanza posti e poi ho chiesto al Comandante Fossa per le cose che mancavano” spiegò allora Teach. Fossa e la sua Divisione erano infatti i carpentieri della nave. “Ieri abbiamo finito di sistemare tutto e oggi ci stavamo trasferendo. C'è qualche problema?”

“No, assolutamente” rispose Marco. “Non ero stato informato, tutto qui.” Era una cosa strana, che non fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa che accadeva sulla Moby Dick, per cui i membri della Seconda Divisione lo guardarono sospettosi. Marco, invece, aveva capito benissimo sia il motivo di quella scelta da parte del Babbo, sia perché in un certo senso avesse voluto non dirglielo. Probabilmente sospettava che non sarebbe stato d'accordo. “Ero venuto per chiedervi se eravate a posto e se sapevate già come organizzarvi, ma vedo che non avete bisogno di me. Continuate pure.”

Si lasciò il dormitorio alle spalle con la sensazione di essere stato un po' inutile. Certo, aveva solamente ubbidito agli ordini del Babbo, però era tanto abituato ad occuparsi lui di tutto che l'idea che il gruppo di nuovi arrivati avesse fatto tutto senza di lui l'aveva lasciato un po' stranito. Aveva comunque altre cose da controllare, per cui alla fine si era tolto un peso di dosso.

Poi Ace lo raggiunse con passo svelto e si affiancò a lui. “Mi fai vedere la nave?” gli chiese. “Gli altri l'hanno già vista tutta ma io, insomma, non molto bene.” Ignorarono entrambi il motivo per cui, nonostante i due mesi a bordo, non avesse avuto il tempo di esplorarla tutto.

Marco non se lo aspettava, ma sorrise. Non gli sarebbe certo dispiaciuto passare un po' di tempo con lui mentre sbrigava altre faccende. “Non devi finire di sistemare la tua roba?” gli domandò comunque.

“In realtà mi hanno cacciato” rispose Ace torvo. “Dicono che farei più casino che altro e che ci metterebbero il doppio del tempo con me presente.”

Marco cercò di trattenersi dal ridere, perché Ace sembrava davvero irritato dalla situazione, ma doveva ammettere di essere incline a credere agli altri riguardo al suo metodo di ordine, o meglio di disordine. Teach, che era con loro da anni, se ne sarebbe di certo occupato al meglio. “Be', m,eglio così, no? Una seccatura in meno per te” lo consolò. “Andiamo.”

“Certo, se vogliono fare tutto loro, che si arrangino” commentò Ace, mentre lo seguiva.

Nonostante ogni Comandante avesse la sua area specifica di competenze di cui occuparsi, la Prima Divisione era stata sempre quella che faceva un po' da supervisore a tutti gli altri e dava una mano a coloro che ne avevano bisogno. Non era certo un caso che fosse proprio Marco a capo di quella sezione. Così passò in rassegna di tutti i reparti, per controllare che non ci fossero problemi, e nel frattempo ne approfittò per mostrare ad Ace tutta l'organizzazione della nave e quali fossero le persone a cui rivolgersi se aveva bisogno di qualcosa: la Divisione di Satch per la cucina, quella di Namur per la navigazione, quella di Izou per gli armamenti, quella di Haruta per la lavanderia, quella di Curiel, per la pulizia, e così via. Fu certo che Ace non se li sarebbe mai ricordati tutti in un solo momento e che avesse recepito solo la parola “cucina”.

“L'unica cosa di cui non si occupano le Divisioni è il reparto medico” continuò la spiegazione Marco. “Di quello se ne occupano esclusivamente le infermiere, se hai bisogno di qualcosa puoi chiedere a loro, soprattutto a Curie.”

“Sì, la conosco” annuì Ace. “Fa paura” aggiunse. Il che era abbastanza comprensibile, dato che aveva passato i due mesi a combattere, finendo in infermeria più spesso di chiunque altro. Se a questo si aggiungeva che Curie non aveva l'abitudine di risparmiarsi perché faceva del proverbio “un medico pietoso fa marcire la ferita” il suo motto, non era indubbio che vista da fuori apparisse come una specie di Dottor Frankestein.

“Un po' sì” confermò Marco, con una risata. “Ma è molto competente.”

Ace sembrò credergli. “Quindi voi Comandanti sareste tipo dei sub-capitani o una cosa del genere...?” domandò. Era chiaro che per lui, abituato ad un tipo di ciurme molto più ristrette, era difficile capire esattamente come funzionasse un sistema un po' più complesso come il loro. “Siete tipo delle ciurme messe tutte assieme.”

“Non proprio” rispose Marco gentilmente. “Siamo troppo grandi perché il Babbo possa occuparsi di tutto da solo, quindi ogni gruppo ha una sua area di competenza all'interno della quale ha un determinato potere decisionale autonomi, senza dover ogni volta andare a chiedere conferma al Babbo.” Ace annuì, ma aveva il viso di qualcuno che non aveva affatto capito e si stava sforzando per interpretare a modo suo le informazioni che aveva ricevuto.

“Ti faccio un esempio” tentò ancora Marco. “Il Babbo decide a grandi linee la Rotta, se vuole andare in un determinato posto oppure quale delle tre rotte segnate dal Log Pose seguire. A questo punto Namur assegna il compito alla sua Divisione che, alternandosi al controllo della Rotta, prende autonomamente le decisioni su come muoversi a seconda del tempo e della situazione a bordo. Se ci sono dei problemi o delle cose su cui non sono d'accordo, si rivolgono al proprio Comandante e, solo se è qualcosa di grave, lui riferisce al Babbo, altrimenti la decisione spetta a lui.”

“In pratica è come una ciurma normale, dove il Capitano lascia tutto nelle mani del navigatore a meno di problemi” cercò di metterla in maniera più semplice Ace.

“Noi siamo una ciurma normale” replicò Marco. “Siamo solo tanti, quindi abbiamo bisogno di più livelli di autorità.”

“Ho capito.” Il suo viso indicava che non era granché convinto della sua spiegazione, ma se le cose stavano così non c'era molto da fare, quindi annuì.

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, comunque, non sei obbligato a rivolgerti sempre ad uno dei Comandanti, puoi tranquillamente chiedere ad uno della Divisione, in base a quello che ti serve” specificò Marco. “Noi abbiamo più compiti organizzativi. Vedrai che non ti sembrerà affatto complicato una volta che ti sarai abituato” lo incoraggiò appoggiandogli una mano su una spalla. Capiva che per un ragazzo giovane come Ace, che praticamente non aveva ancora visto nulla del mondo o dei veri pirati, certe cose gli sembrassero completamente diverse da ciò che si era sempre immaginato.

“Non mi piace granché l'idea di avere qualcun altro, oltre al Capitano, da cui prendere ordini” commentò Ace infine, ma contemporaneamente alzando le spalle. Sapeva bene che se voleva restare a bordo doveva sottostare a tutte le regole, per quanto le trovasse imbecilli. “Chi è il Comandante della Seconda Flotta? Teach?” domandò.

Un sorriso divertito si formò sul viso di Marco. “Non c'è” rispose. “Il vecchio Comandante è morto qualche anno fa e non è ancora stato sostituito, per cui, al momento, se c'è qualche necessità potete riferirvi a me. La Seconda Divisione comunque è l'addetta alla guardia e ai combattimenti, per cui se non ci sono battaglie non avete grandi problemi.”

“Oh...” Ace sembrò non sicuro di come doveva prendere quella notizia: felicità per non avere nessuno sopra di sé, o delusione perché aveva appena capito come funzionavano le cose ma non poteva metterle immediatamente in pratica. “Come mai non è stato sostituito?”

“Non tutti vogliono avere delle posizioni di comando, e non tutti ne hanno le capacità” alzò le spalle Marco, in maniera casuale. “La nomina spetta al Babbo, se non vede nessuno all'altezza non lo nomina, semplicemente.”

“Capisco. Bah, meglio così per me.”

Marco lo scrutò intensamente. Spesso e volentieri Ace era un autentico mistero, per lui. Non indovinava mai i motivi del suo comportamento, per questo a volte non riusciva ad anticipare le sue azioni. Tuttavia, in quel momento gli apparve completamente trasparente nel suo non aver minimamente il sospetto che ci fosse un ulteriore motivo alla sua assegnazione alla Seconda Divisione.

In realtà, Marco, da quando aveva intuito l'obiettivo del Babbo, non aveva ancora deciso se la cosa lo convinceva oppure no. Certo, a livello di esperienza sarebbe stato un no deciso, ma in certe cose contava più il talento che altro e, da quel punto di vista, Ace ne aveva da vendere, considerando che aveva messo su una ciurma tutto da solo nell'arco di pochi mesi, con compagni che non avevano esitato un attimo a tornare indietro e attaccare un Imperatore pur di salvarlo.

Ricordava benissimo la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati, due mesi prima. Quando Ace, nonostante fosse distrutto per il combattimento di cinque giorno contro Jinbe, era comunque restato a combattere perché ciò che gli premeva di più era la salvezza della sua ciurma. No, era indubbio che dal punto di vista delle caratteristiche personali di un Comandante fosse il candidato ideale, e la scelta di Barbabianca non lo sorprendeva.

Da parte sua, però, c'erano ancora delle riserve, perché Ace aveva dimostrato anche dei limiti e dei difetti, tra cui il suo essere cocciuto, irritabile e impulsivo, cose che non potevano del tutto essere migliorate semplicemente con l'esperienza. In ogni caso, gli avrebbe dato una possibilità. Aveva capito che il Babbo l'aveva mandato a controllarlo proprio per quel motivo, anche se non l'aveva detto direttamente.

“In ogni caso, abbiamo anche delle ciurme alleate” terminò il discorso Marco. “Sono proprio ciurma indipendenti, con il loro Capitano e il loro jolly roger, ma prendono ordini dal Babbo se succede qualcosa e ovviamente non danneggiano i nostri affari in alcun modo, anzi, spesso ci serviamo di loro se c'è bisogno di qualcosa.”

Questa volta la non comprensione di Ace fu davvero palpabile, non fece nemmeno la fatica di nasconderlo. “Perché avviene una cosa del genere?” domandò, con vivo stupore nella voce.

A Marco venne un dubbio. “Hai presente come funziona l'equilibrio qui nel Nuovo Mondo, tra i Quattro Imperatori, vero?”

“Certo!” esclamò Ace immediatamente, quasi offeso da una simile domanda. Subito dopo, però, non apparve più così convinto e scrutò Marco sottecchi, per capire se ci fosse un trabocchetto sotto la domanda che gli aveva posto. “Cioè, so che ci sono questi quattro pirati fortissimi e che il Babbo è uno di loro. E poi niente, nessuno è ancora riuscito a batterli.”

“Questo è tutto vero” annuì Marco, per incoraggiarlo. “Però la situazione è un po' complicata di così. Sono chiamati Imperatori non solo in base alla loro forza, ma anche per via della loro area di influenza. Noi, come gli altri, abbiamo delle isole sotto il nostro controllo, da cui riceviamo rifornimenti in cambio di protezione. Dagli altri pirati, ovviamente. Per cui, se una ciurma vuole sopravvivere nel New World, ha solo due alternative: sottostare alle regole degli Imperatori oppure battersi continuamente contro di loro sperando di non essere mai sconfitto.”

“Più o meno come ho fatto io” disse Ace, senza nemmeno pensarci.

“Esattamente” annuì Marco. Poi aggiunse: “Le ciurme che decidono non battersi non durano a lungo, è per questo che l'equilibrio è rimasto per così tanto tempo.” Lo aveva detto per consolarlo, perché aveva paura che stesse ripensando alla sua, di sconfitta, e decidesse che forse aveva commesso un errore.

Ma Ace non sembrava averci fatto caso, anzi, aveva sorriso. “Be', meglio se ci sarà qualcuno con cui battersi.” Non aveva certo dimenticato che il suo obiettivo rimaneva quello di farsi un nome come pirata. “Abbiamo finito il giro?” domandò poi.

“Quasi, manca solo la parte del ponte di poppa.”

“Andiamo, allora.” I discorsi di politica e di equilibrio mondiale l'avevano già stancato, voleva tornare ad essere il pirata tranquillo che se ne andava in giro navigando per i mari senza troppe preoccupazioni, per cui Marco lo accontentò. Non aveva infatti mancato di notare come il viso di Ace diventasse completamente diverso nel momento in cui si parlava di avventure e di cose più terra terra, ricordandogli che nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto, per cui certi uomini ci impiegavano una vita intera, rimaneva ancora un ragazzino.

“Quanti anni hai?” gli domandò improvvisamente.

Ace lo scrutò appena, per capire se ci fosse un motivo particolare per quella richiesta. “Diciassette” disse infine.

“Wow, impressionante” affermò sinceramente Marco. Ace ne dimostrava qualcuno di più fisicamente – mentalmente aveva spesso l'aspetto di un bambino di cinque anni, invece – perciò rendersi conto di quanto fosse davvero giovane l'aveva davvero colpito. “Non sei nemmeno maggiorenne.” Se al suo posto ci fosse stato Satch, avrebbe sicuramente aggiunto, 'quindi non dovresti bere' solo per prenderlo in giro. Ma c'era Marco, per cui si limitò a constatare che tutto quello era stato raggiunto da un minorenne.

“Sì, be', ha un senso.” Ace aveva fatto un leggero sorriso e poi si era stretto il braccio dov'era stato tatuato il suo nome. “Me ne sono andato prima di diventare maggiorenne, proprio per evitare di sottostare alle regole della mia isola.”

“Tu vieni dal Mare Orientale, vero?” Era il mare considerato più debole, nonostante ci si potesse trovare proprio l'isola natale dello scorso Re dei Pirati, per questo non si avevano moltissime informazioni su come si svolgevano le cose in quel posto così lontano.

Ace si era irrigidito un attimo, poi però annuì. “Esatto. Non era un brutto posto, alla fine.” Sorrise appena, guardando con gli occhi in lontananza. “Mio fratello è ancora là, ma anche lui se ne andrà quando avrà compiuto diciassette anni.”

“Oh, hai un fratello.” Era stata un'affermazione, ma detta con assoluto interesse. Era la prima volta che Ace gli parlava di sé o della sua famiglia, per cui la cosa lo interessava moto. Non erano molti, sulla ciurma, ad avere ancora una propria famiglia.

“Sì, un fratellino minore.” Ace gli stava rispondendo con altrettanto entusiasmo. “Si chiama Rufy. È un danno umano e non fa altro che farmi preoccupare, anzi, non ho idea di cosa stia combinando adesso e ho decisamente paura che non possa farcela senza di me, però allo stesso tempo mi fido di lui, cioè, so che è forte e poi ha un sogno che deve seguire da solo ma io non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per lui... Che c'è?” Interruppe finalmente il suo monologo, con tono seccato, perché Marco era scoppiato a ridere.

“Scusami” disse lui, quando si calmò. “Ma era bellissimo sentirti parlare così. D'altronde, credo che molte cose valgano anche per noi nei confronti dei nostri fratelli minori.” E gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente.

Ace arrossì. “Sono sempre stato il fratello maggiore, io” affermò.

“Non più. Vedi di farci l'abitudine.”

Marco non stava scherzando, anche se sorrideva. La maggior parte della ciurma aveva non solo il doppio dei suoi anni ma anche il doppio dell'esperienza, per cui era ovvio che non avrebbero potuto vederlo altro che come un fratellino, oltre al fatto che era l'ultimo arrivato. E, data la sua abilità, ne sarebbero stati tutti orgogliosi e ne avrebbero parlato nello stesso esatto tono con cui Ace aveva parlato di Rufy.

“Ci proverò” disse Ace alla fine, con un sorriso furbo. Evidentemente era arrivato alla conclusione che non sarebbe stato poi troppo male. “Tu invece da dove vieni?” chiese.

“Dal Mare Meridionale” rispose Marco. “Ma l'ho lasciato davvero tanto tempo fa?”

“Da quanto sei nella Rotta Maggiore?”

“Più di venti anni.”

Ace piegò leggermente la testa di lato: era davvero molto tempo, rispetto a lui che non vi aveva trascorso nemmeno un anno. “Quindi sei vecchio” dedusse infine.

Ora, c'era una specie di non detto all'interno della ciurma: nessuno chiedeva l'età a Marco. Era una leggenda metropolitana che il suo frutto del diavolo gli impedisse persino di invecchiare, per cui piaceva un po' a tutti mantenere quest'aura di mistero, come se Marco fosse tipo un ultracentenario o addirittura immortale. Ovviamente non era vero nulla, però era divertente. Invece, stranamente, detto dalla bocca di Ace era decisamente meno divertente.

“Sono un adulto, _ragazzino_ ” replicò, marcando sulla parola.

Prima che Ace potesse protestare, perché evitava farsi dare del ragazzino da chiunque, dato che si sentiva decisamente più maturo della sua età, Izou comparve sul ponte di poppa. “Ehi” li salutò. “Avete fatto?” domandò poi, passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro. La notizia che Marco stesse facendo fare un giro turistico ad Ace si era diffusa in fretta. “Perché il Babbo ci ha chiesto una breve riunione di aggiornamento.”

Marco spostò lo sguardo su Ace, chiedendogli silenziosamente se ci fosse qualcos'altro che voleva sapere o vedere, quindi lui scosse la testa e alzò le braccia. “Dovrei andare a controllare se hanno finito di sistemare la roba, quegl'altri...”

“Va bene” annuì allora Marco. “Ci vediamo stasera a cena.” E con un leggero cenno del capo, lo salutò e si unì ad Izou mentre tornavano sottocoperta.

Ace aspettò sul ponte finché non se ne furono andati, poi diede un'ultima occhiata al ponte di poppa e al mare blu che si estendeva in lontananza, scosso dall'enorme nave che l'aveva attraversato e da una leggera brezza. Pensò che gli piaceva stare sulla Moby Dick, ma allo stesso tempo si chiedeva se la sua decisione non fosse un fallimento. O non avrebbe portato al fallimento, prima o poi, visto quello che nascondeva.

Tornò anche lui sottocoperta e poi alla camerata della Seconda Divisione che era stata loro assegnata. I suoi compagni, vecchi e nuovi, avevano terminato tutto il lavoro, per cui trovò anche sul tavolino alcuni suoi oggetti personali. Era la prova definitiva che ormai quel posto era la sua nuova casa. Il suo zaino zebrato giaceva ai piedi del letto.

“Abbiamo appena finito” gli comunicò Teach, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e abbracciandolo stretto fino quasi a soffocarlo. “Ti faccio vedere come abbiamo sistemato.”

Ace lo seguì fino all'enorme armadio che si trovava in fondo alla camerata; era stato diviso in piccoli settori, ognuno per ogni membro della Divisione, in ordine alfabetico, per cui il suo era uno dei primi. I suoi compagni ci avevano stipato dentro tutta la sua roba, ma con una certa metodicità.

“Qui abbiamo il reparto lavanderia, quindi poi ti dovrai preoccupare solo di rifarti il letto” spiegò Teach. “Il che è molto comodo, te l'assicuro!”

“Oh, sì” fu d'accordo Ace, che per altro aveva la cattiva abitudine di lavarsi con i vestiti addosso e poi asciugarsi direttamente con il suo potere del fuoco.

“Allora, ti è piaciuto il tour?” gli domandò Teach con un grosso ghigno sul volto.

“Puoi dirlo!” esclamò, con un ghigno identico. Quell'omone grasso e sporco gli piaceva, gli dava proprio l'idea del vero pirata. Trovava solo assurdi i suoi gusti in fatto di cibo. “A proposito, mi hanno detto che noi non abbiamo un Comandante.”

“È così” confermò Teach annuendo. “Comunque non ti devi preoccupare, i turni di guardia ci sono affidati dal Comandante Marco e durante le battaglie ci coordiniamo fra di noi. Vedrai che te la caverai benissimo!” E gli batté più volte la mano sulla schiena, ridendo e rischiando di fargli sputare un polmone.

“No, chiedevo...” disse, quando riuscì a respirare in maniera normale. “Com'è morto il vecchio Comandante? E perché non è stato sostituito?”

“È stata una malattia incurabile, circa quattro anni fa. Non è stato piacevole” ammise Teach, chinando gravemente la testa. “Quanto al perché non sia stato sostituito, non te lo so dire. Il Babbo avrà pensato che non c'era una persona giusta per farlo.”

“Non è un po'... offensivo?” domandò Ace. “Qui ci sono tanti pirati esperti, te compreso. Possibile che non ci sia nessuno di adatto?”

Teach alzò le spalle. “Io non me ne sento in grado. Il Babbo sa quello che fa.”

Ace continuava ad essere un po' dubbioso della questione, però erano dinamiche che non conosceva ancora. Marco l'aveva definito 'ragazzino' e non aveva tutti i torti, dato che probabilmente era il più giovane e il più esperto, eppure si riteneva già migliore di altri, ma apparentemente in quella ciurma non c'era alcuna forma di rivalità.

“Credi che il Babbo mi abbia messo qui perché potrei diventare io il prossimo Comandante?” Era un'idea che gli era balzata in testa quando Marco gli aveva detto che la Seconda Divisione non ne aveva uno. Insomma, i Comandanti erano probabilmente più famosi dei pirati normali e questo faceva al caso suo. E se ne sentiva in grado, essendo già stato Capitano, anche se forse non dei migliori. A Marco non l'aveva chiesto, perché temeva avesse pensato male di lui, con Teach gli era più facile parlare.

“Io penso proprio di sì.” Gli sorrise in maniera furba, quindi gli batté di nuovo la mano sulla schiena. “Comandante Ace suona proprio bene, non credi? Ma prima devi darti da fare, tutti devono fare la gavetta.”

Ad Ace fece piacere sentirsi incoraggiare da Teach, per cui si fece più intraprendente. “Dove si tengono le riunioni dei Comandanti?”

“Nell'ufficio del Babbo. Ma non ti faranno entrare, non ancora” gli rispose Teach in tono perentorio.

“Nah, chiedevo per curiosità” replicò Ace allegro, cosa che in un certo senso indicava che stava mentendo. “Ma è quasi ora di cena, vi precedo a mensa” aggiunse e lasciò la stanza con un cenno di mano a salutare tutti gli altri presenti.

Immaginava che non avrebbe potuto chiedere di partecipare subito alla riunione, come ultimo arrivato, ma era curioso di capire come si svolgevano e come fosse davvero il compito di un Comandante rispetto a quello di un Capitano. L'unica cosa era assistere alla riunione senza che gli altri lo venissero a sapere e, ovviamente, aveva anche già un piano in mente. Il tour di Marco non gli aveva indicato solo dove si trovava l'ufficio del Babbo, ma anche che nel settore più inferiore del ponte si trovava il reparto lavanderia, che a quest'ora era chiuso in attesa che i panni finissero di asciugare. Per cui vi entrò di soppiatto e cercò di capire esattamente come le due stanze corrispondessero, dal rumore dei passi che sentiva.

Si arrampicò sopra una pila di lenzuola pulite per avvicinarsi maggiormente al soffitto e poi, con una fiammella controllata, bruciò le assi in modo da formare un piccolo buco, invisibile a meno di non sapere dove trovarlo, ma che permetteva a lui di ascoltare, anche se non benissimo, ciò che succedeva nella stanza sovrastante.

“Eccomi, eccomi.” Era la voce di Satch, seguita da una porta che si chiudeva e dal rumore di passi frettolosi.

“Mai una volta che tu sia puntuale, eh.” Questa era Haruta. “Manco fossi una donna!”

“Stavo dando le ultime istruzioni alla mia Divisione per la cena di stasera” protestò lui. “Non vuoi avere a che fare con pirati affamati, credimi.”

“A proposito di questo” intervenne Barbabianca, che aveva ridacchiato del loro battibecco. “Come siamo messi a provviste?”

“Le ho controllate proprio poco fa” disse Satch, improvvisamente professionale. “Per altre due settimane andiamo sul sicuro, ma non rischierei di più. E poi...” aggiunse, e stava quasi per scoppiare a ridere da solo. “Adesso c'è Ace e, insomma, ma visto qualcuno mangiare così tanto! Credo che ci vorrà del tempo per abituarmi a calcolare la sua razione!”

Molti degli altri Comandanti risero e Ace arrossì. Non pensava affatto di mangiare così tanto, al Monte Corbo gli erano sempre sembrate razioni più che normali, tant'è che anche i suoi fratelli mangiavano tanto quanto lui.

“La cosa vale anche per me” disse Fossa, una volta che l'ilarità generale si fu placata. “Con tutti i danni che ha fatto in questi mesi, ho quasi finito le assi di legno di riserva. Non è urgente, ma è una spesa da mettere in conto.” Ci furono altre risatine: tutti sapevano perfettamente perché la nave avesse subito così tante riparazioni.

“Curie dice che sarebbe il caso anche di comprare nuovi medicinali” aggiunse Curiel, che finiva per essere sempre il portavoce delle sue richieste solamente per via dell'assonanza dei loro nomi. “C'è qualcuno che ha consumato un sacco di bende in questo periodo.”

Ace sbuffò e la tentazione di piombare nella stanza per chiedere se intendessero accusarlo anche della crisi globale dell'economia fu decisamente forte, ma riuscì a controllarla giusto in tempo perché Marco prendesse la parola e spostasse la conversazione su un argomento molto più interessante.

“Mi è stato comunicato che due giorni fa uno dei nostri alleati, White Bay, ha subito un attacco da un nuovo pirata, tale McGuy.” Rumore di fogli che venivano mossi. “Ho fatto delle ricerche su di lui. Non è nessuno di particolarmente importante, ma in ogni caso credo che sarebbe meglio intervenire, anche per rispetto a Bay.”

“Sono d'accordo” annuì Barbabianca. “Dove è avvenuto questo attacco?”

“Al largo dell'isola di Wano, ma so di certo che ora McGuy è ormeggiato nell'isola di Baharat.”

Barbabianca non ebbe necessità di chiedere a Namur, perché quest'ultimo aveva già afferrato la propria mappa personale e stava valutando quale rotta seguire. “Un giorno e il suo Log Pose si sarà allineato. La Moby Dicknon può raggiungerlo in tempo” disse. “In meno di due settimane potremo riuscire a raggiungere l'isola di Persia, che è una delle tre possibili per McGuy” spiegò. “Le altre due non sono comunque molto distanti, per cui si potrebbero mandare due Flotte con le Little Moby in modo da coprire tutta l'area.”

“Ci sono abbastanza armamenti per tutti” aggiunse Izou.

“Benissimo. Chi di voi vuole andare?” Nonostante ogni Divisione avesse i suoi compiti specifici, ce n'erano alcune che erano anche preposte alle battaglie e altre che a volte combattevano per tenersi in allenamento nonostante il lavoro da fare a bordo, che veniva normalmente preso da altre Divisioni. “Normalmente manderei almeno la Seconda, ma considerando i nostri nuovi acquisti preferisco che la loro prima battaglia sia assieme a tutti noi.”

Erano tutti d'accordo con la decisione del Babbo, tutti a parte Ace, ovviamente, che però non aveva potere decisionale. Dopo due mesi passati a prendere solo botte e racimolare solo sconfitte aveva davvero voglia di un combattimento dove tornare ad usare appieno la sua abilità. Inoltre, dopo quello che aveva scoperto, poteva essere un'ottima occasione per mettersi in mostra.

La riunione stava per terminare, per cui Ace lasciò la sua postazione sulla pila di lenzuola e tornò nel corridoio prima che qualcuno lo vedesse. Si stava chiedendo se c'era un modo rapido per raggiungere l'isola di Baharat. La Moby Dick era gigantesca e si muoveva lentamente, per questo in caso di emergenza ogni Divisione poteva contare sulle Little Moby, navi più leggere e rapide, ma anche di capienza inferiore.

Mentalmente, Ace ringraziò Marco per la spiegazione che gli aveva dato, però non risolveva il suo problema: restavano comunque navi troppo grosse per essere guidate da una sola persona. Fece comunque un salto nella zona più bassa dei ponti, regno dei carpentieri, per vedere se, per caso, avrebbe avuto abbastanza fortuna da trovare qualche mezzo di locomozione più leggero.

“Ace! Proprio te cercavamo!” fu accolto nella grande stanza sotterranea da uno dei due gemelli della Settima Divisione, Al. “Abbiamo costruito una cosina per te e non vedevamo l'ora di fartela provare.

“Davvero? Grazie!” esclamò Ace con un gran sorriso sul volto. Nonostante i due mesi passati ad odiarli, non solo nessuno della ciurma sembrava essersela presa, ma tutti lo trattavano con affetto e gentilezza. Si sentiva felice.

“Vieni, vieni, così vediamo subito come va” lo prese per un braccio l'altro, Alb, e lo trascinò fin nell'enorme darsena sotterranea, capiente tanto da conservare ben quattro Little Moby. Loro però non erano interessati a quelle, bensì ad un piccolo mezzo che appariva come una specie di surf dotato di motore e di albero maestro. Era sistemato in una piccola zona riservata.

“Che cos'è?” domandò Ace, perplesso.

“Salici sopra” gli disse Al con un sorriso furbo, mentre lasciava andare l'ormeggio. Ace obbedì, continuando ad essere poco convinto della cosa. Si voltò verso di loro e allargò le braccia, ad indicare che non stava capendo. “È progettato per muoversi grazie al tuo fuoco. Il fondo è ignifugo, per cui ti basta incendiare i piedi e navigare così.”

“L'abbiamo chiamato striker” aggiunse Alb con orgoglio.

Ora che gliel'aveva spiegato, sembrava davvero una figata! Ace diede fuoco immediatamente e un secondo dopo il mezzo si mosse. Non aveva però misurato bene le forze, per cui ne perse immediatamente il controllo, facendolo rovesciare e finendo a roteare nel cielo prima di atterrare in acqua. Alb si precipitò immediatamente a recuperarlo.

“Non è molto stabile” protestò, tossendo acqua di mare e poi asciugandosi con una grande fiammata, una volta che Alb l'ebbe riportato sul ponte della darsena.

“È stabilissimo” protestò Al. “L'abbiamo sperimentato con il Flame Dial proprio per questo. Sei tu che devi imparare a manovrarlo.”

Ace avrebbe voluto protestare, ma Alb gli si avvicinò reggendo in mano un paio di braccioli, di quelli che usavano i bambini quando imparavano a nuotare. “Mettili che è meglio.”

“Devo proprio?” mise il broncio lui, anche se sapeva bene che il rischio d'affogamento sarebbe stato il rischio altrimenti. Passò lo sguardo fra quegli oggetti infernali e lo striker e decise che valeva l'umiliazione, non solo perché sembrava un mezzo figo, ma perché poteva essere la soluzione perfetta per il suo problema.

Qualche prova dopo, dovette dare a malincuore ragione ad Al, perché vedeva che più dosava la forza del suo fuoco, meno lo striker gli sfuggiva da sotto i piedi. Quando era fermo, invece, era stabile a prescindere da come si muovesse, per cui era chiaro che il problema era effettivamente solo la potenza che derivava dal suo combustibile.

Al e Alb avrebbero anche voluto andare a cena, ma Ace li trattenne nella darsena finché non ebbe un controllo tale dello striker da essere sicuro che non si sarebbe ribaltato. Un'ultima volta li obbligò anche a farglielo provare in mare aperto, dove c'erano le onde e non il mare tranquillo della darsena, anche se per sicurezza tenne i braccioli alle braccia.

“È un mezzo meraviglioso” esclamò alla fine, con gli occhi che gli brillavano e questo ripagò Al e Alb dell'attesa prima della cena. Fortunatamente Satch aveva ordinato ai suoi di tenere da parte parecchio cibo per Ace, quindi tutti e tre poterono mangiare abbondantemente, anche se in ritardo.

Poi si salutarono per andare ciascuno ai rispettivi dormitori. Ace, essendosi unito da pochi giorni, era per il momento esentato dalla guardia notturna, per cui si unì ai suoi compagni che giocavano a carte prima di andare a dormire, ma aveva un unico chiodo fisso in testa: prendere lo striker e raggiungere e sconfiggere McGuy da solo. Sapeva di potercela fare, i pirati normali non avevano speranze contro di lui.

Quando gli altri decisero di dormire, lui finse di fare altrettanto, ma pochi minuti dopo balzò in piedi, si rinfilò gli stivaletti e afferrò lo zaino. Fece solo un breve passo in dispensa a recuperare qualche provvista in caso di necessità e riempire la sua borraccia, e poi nella sala dei navigatori. Era deserta perché di notte stavano tutti all'esterno, per sicurezza, assieme al turno di guardia, quindi ebbe tutto il tempo di esaminare il posto usando una fiammella sull'indice come luce, in modo da trovare l'Eternal Pose per Baharat, che come aveva immaginato possedevano nell'immensa collezione che avevano a disposizione. Quindi scese in fretta nella darsena, prese il suo striker che si trovava dove l'aveva lasciato poche ore prima e – con i braccioli per sicurezza – salpò lasciandosi alle spalle la Moby Dick.

Baharat poteva anche essere distante per la lenta Moby Dick, ma per lo striker, che andava ad una velocità folle adesso che Ace aveva capito come dargli energia di fuoco, tanto che individuò l'isola all'orizzonte alle prime luci dell'alba. La nave di McGuy, riconoscibile grazie al suo jolly roger, era approdata da un lato della scogliera e non sembrava fossero in fretta di partire, dato che le vele erano state tolte per essere riparate, per cui Ace si prese tutto il tempo per fare colazione e anche riposarsi dopo la nottata passata a navigare. Non se n'era accorto inizialmente, ma tenere il fuoco acceso per un così lungo tempo lo stancava come non credeva fosse possibile.

Quando si svegliò, vide che i pirati di McGuy stavano rimettendo a posto le tende. Era una tentazione troppo grande per non incendiarle subito, cosa che difatti fece prima di balzare sul ponte di prua con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto e il pugno coperto di fuoco. I pirati, che si erano voltati per salvare le tende, tornarono a guardare nella sua direzione.

“Pugno di Fuoco?” lo riconobbe McGuy, mentre gli altri facevano un passo indietro. “Non eri morto?”

“Ti hanno male informato.” Ace fece un sorriso ironico. Erano passati più di due mesi da quando si era battuto con Barbabianca e, sfortunatamente, i giornali avevano smesso di parlare di lui. Era ora che ricominciassero.

“Ah, quindi sei riuscito a scappare da Barbabianca” commentò. “Che bel lavoro.”

Il pugno di Ace si strinse maggiormente e bruciò con più vigore. Lui non scappava mai. “Mi sono unito a loro” lo corresse.

“Oh, be', certo. Non è proprio la stessa cosa, eh?” Il tono di McGuy era volutamente sarcastico e, anche se non l'aveva detto direttamente, si capiva perfettamente quello che intendeva. Era uno sciocco a provocarlo dandogli del vigliacco in quella maniera, ma era tipico di alcune persone giudicare unicamente tramite il proprio metro di giudizio, senza valutare con attenzione che le situazioni non sono così semplici come si pensa.

Il fuoco praticamente esplose uscendo da ogni poro del corpo di Ace, lingue che si insinuavano nelle tavole del ponte fino alla ciglia o che si alzavano in alto avvolgendosi poi attorno all'albero maestro. Molti pirati cercarono di gettarsi in acqua prima che l'incendio si espandesse, ma McGuy non fu altrettanto fortunato, perché Ace lo afferrò prima che potesse scappare, sbattendolo contro la parete del sottocoperta.

“Guarda chi è il vigliacco ora” commentò. Le fiamme uscivano ancora libere dalla sua schiena e dalle sue braccia, ma le controllava a sufficienza per impedire che lo abbrustolissero. “Io porto con orgoglio il simbolo di Barbabianca adesso, quindi non osare, non osare mai più dire che l'ho fatto per paura.” La sua presa su di lui si fece più stretta, mentre si ricordava le parole che Marco gli aveva detto giusto il giorno prima, riguardo agli Imperatori e a come funzionasse l'equilibrio mondiale. “Ti darò la stessa possibilità di scelta: unisciti a noi.”

Poi sentì qualcuno che gli afferrava il braccio in una presa ferrea e immediatamente lasciò McGuy per voltarsi e difendersi, ma si bloccò quando vide che di fronte a lui c'era Marco. Il suo volto era impassibile, mentre continuava a tenere la mano stretta su di lui, e proprio per questo motivo la situazione era preoccupante. Lo lasciò senza dirgli una parola, voltandosi verso McGuy che non si era mosso, ma era crollato in ginocchio sulla parte del ponte ancora intatta.

“Questo non sarebbe dovuto succedere” gli disse. “Però è vero che tu hai attaccato un nostro alleato e non è una cosa che accettiamo. In ogni caso, l'offerta che ti ha fatto Ace è valida: unisciti a noi e non avrai più problemi.” Si guardò un attimo intorno, poi infilò la mano in tasca e ne estrasse un rotolo di banconote. “Questa nave ormai è andata, usa questi per prendere una nuova. Ci risentiremo.”

“Gli stai dando dei soldi?” si stupì Ace, che stava guardando la scena con interesse.

“Andiamo via” fu l'unica risposta di Marco, che nemmeno lo stava guardando. Con un balzo scese dalla nave e atterrò sulla spiaggia sassosa. Ace, poco convinto, lo seguì dopo un'ultima occhiata indietro. “Dov'è il tuo mezzo?”

Ace accennò con la testa alla direzione in cui aveva nascosto il suo striker. “Come sei arrivato?” gli domandò. La Little Moby non poteva essere così rapida come il suo, di mezzo, ma era possibile che Marco ne possedesse uno simile. Se i carpentieri gliene avevano costruito uno in così breve tempo, non era improbabile che avessero fatto lo stesso anche per altri membri della ciurma.

Marco non gli rispose, ma si limitò ad alzare un braccio e trasformarlo in un'ala, con le piume blu fiammeggianti che ondeggiavano leggermente. Ace lo fissò affascinato. “Non sapevo che avessi un frutto del diavolo anche tu!” esclamò. “Che cos'è? Che cosa fa?” Sapeva che non potevano esisterne due uguali, ma quelle piume somigliavano da vicino a delle fiamme.

“Non sei minimamente pentito di quello che hai fatto, vero?” domandò Marco in tono atono, mentre abbassava il braccio e lo faceva tornare normale, non dandogli una soddisfazione di una risposta.

“Perché dovrei?” Ace alzò le spalle. “Aveva attaccato un nostro alleato, no? Bisognava dargli una lezione.”

“E tu lo sapevi perché...?”

“Ho origliato la vostra riunione” ammise, e poi accennò a un sorriso, convinto che Marco avrebbe apprezzato la sua iniziativa. Non fu così, perché il modo con cui Marco lo guardava non era per nulla di apprezzamento.

“Tu sei nuovo e sei abituato a essere il capitano, lo capisco” disse lentamente. “Ma ci sono delle regole diverse da noi. C'è un motivo per cui noi Comandanti facciamo le riunioni da soli. Non puoi prendere, andartene senza avvertire o senza avere un ordine diretto. Non si fa. Non farlo mai più.”

Ace alzò le spalle, poco convinto. Erano arrivati al suo striker, per cui vi saltò su e mollò l'ormeggio. “Volevo solo...”

“Che cosa?”

Il tono di Marco non era incoraggiante a proseguire, quindi Ace scosse la testa e diede fuoco ai piedi, facendo virare il mezzo per dirigerlo verso il mare aperto. “Come mi hai trovato?” domandò.

“La tua vice aveva una tua vivrecard” rispose Marco, riferendosi a Clau, l'ex vicecapitano dei Pirati di Picche. “Abbiamo capito subito cosa avevi deciso di fare quando abbiamo visto quale Eternal Pose mancava. Altra cosa che non puoi fare” precisò. Poi trasformò completamente il suo corpo in quello di una fenice e prese il volo, aspettandosi che l'altro lo seguisse.

Ace lo fissò ammirato: era uno Zoan, ma quelle fiamme lo attiravano particolarmente. Poi diede fuoco e si mise a seguirlo, perché notò quanto andava veloce e se non avesse tenuto subito un ritmo forte l'avrebbe perso di vista. Non che non sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare la strana per la Moby Dick, visto che si era portato dietro la vivrecard di uno dei suoi compagni apposta, ma aveva idea che non fosse il caso di rimanere indietro.

Quando tornarono sulla nave, Barbabianca e tutti gli altri Comandanti si riunirono sul ponte in tempo per accoglierlo. Marco era atterrato sul ponte prima di lui, quindi avevano fatto in tempo a riunirsi e a far allontanare tutti gli altri membri mentre lui riportava lo striker nella darsena, affidandolo alle cure di Al e Alb che erano impazienti di controllarne lo stato dopo una così lunga navigata.

Non era una situazione a cui Ace era abituato, perché fin da bambino aveva sempre fatto quello che voleva, anche perché i banditi in genere non si preoccupavano molto di quello che combinava, a patto che portasse del cibo a casa. Garp non c'era mai, e comunque non l'aveva mai visto come una figura da temere, le poche volte che tornava. Quindi si trovava a disagio in una situazione simile e il fatto che non parlassero peggiorava solo la situazione.

“Avevo bisogno di fare del movimento” disse, incapace di reggere il silenzio un minuto di più, rivolgendosi direttamente a Barbabianca. “Ho sentito quello che McGuy aveva fatto e ho pensato che fosse l'ideale” spiegò. “Anche perché adesso posso andare in giro con il tuo simbolo sulla tua schiena, per cui volevo assolutamente fare qualcosa in tuo nome!”

Barbabianca chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi si alzò lentamente dalla sua enorme poltrona e allungò la mano verso di lui. Ace non chiuse gli occhi, ma si aspettava un colpo di quelli a cui non si era ancora abituato, nonostante ne avesse ricevuti tanti. Invece lui si limitò a dargli qualche buffetto sulla testa.

“Voi giovani, sempre di fretta!” rise. “Apprezzo il tuo desiderio, ma hai tutto il tempo davanti a te. O, almeno, la prossima volta avvertici prima.”

Ace si rilassò: il Babbo non ce l'aveva con lui, il che lo rassicurò, dopo che l'incontro con Marco era andato così male.

“Basta così?” domandò appunto Marco. Era messo un po' in disparte, sulla destra, con le braccia incrociate e il tono impassibile, ma il suo tono indicava che non era soddisfatto della situazione.

“Alla fine, non è successo niente di che” commentò Izou. “Avevamo comunque in mente di dare una lezione a McGuy, no?”

“Non è questo il punto” replicò Marco. “Ace non sa ancora nulla, non sa come funzionano le cose. Non è semplicemente prendere, andare e incendiare tutto. Ci sono sempre state delle regole, qui, e le abbiamo sempre rispettate tutti, ecco perché funzioniamo. Non si può prendere e partire senza dire nulla a nessuno dopo aver origliato una cosa che era privata per un motivo.” Fissò tutti gli altri Comandanti, uno per uno. “A voi invece la cosa diverte, vero?”

“Hai dimenticato com'era essere giovani?” lo canzonò Satch.

“Ho sempre rispettato le regole anche allora” replicò Marco.

“Infatti sei noioso.”

Barbabianca intervenne prima che la discussione degenerasse. “Capisco il tuo punto di vista” gli disse. “Ma non è il caso di essere così rigidi, soprattutto considerando la situazione. Comunque, non ricapiterà più vero?” aggiunse, rivolto verso Ace.

“No” confermò lui, con un leggero cenno del capo. “Vi avvertirò prima la prossima volta.”

Marco alzò gli occhi al cielo, impercettibilmente. Gli era chiaro che Ace non aveva affatto imparato la lezione, anzi, il fatto che tutto sommato gli altri continuassero a trovare divertente il suo comportamento lo avrebbe spronato a proseguire in quella direzione, finché non si fosse trovato seriamente nei guai. O avesse messo nei guai loro, in qualche modo.

“Va bene” disse. Se il Capitano la pensava in quella maniera, non c'era niente che potesse fare per far cambiare idea a lui o agli altri. Certe volte essere il più responsabile comportava dei pesi che non gli piaceva avere. “Continuate pure a fargli fare quello che vuole. Ma, se volete la mia opinione, un buon Comandante deve saper rispettare gli ordini, prima di poterli dare.” Se il Babbo aveva messo Ace nella Seconda Divisione per quel motivo e aveva indirettamente chiesto la sua opinione, ora gliel'aveva data.

Il resto della settimana fu piuttosto preso, per Marco, perché c'erano tutti i turni di guarda da riorganizzare tenendo conto dei nuovi arrivati e delle nuove disposizioni. Inoltre, dopo la bravata di Ace avevano dovuto aggiustare la rotta e lui, per andarlo a prendere, aveva perso un intero giorno di lavoro che si univa al resto dei suoi compiti. Non che gli importasse, però, perché almeno poteva tenere la mente occupata con il resto.

I suoi rapporti con Barbabianca e con gli altri Comandanti non avevano subito alcun cambiamento, nonostante la discussione che avevano avuto. Si conoscevano da troppo tempo per permettere ad una differenza di vedute su una questione di rovinare quello che c'era fra di loro, ciò nonostante avevano tutti preferito evitare di ritirare fuori l'argomento, considerandolo ormai concluso.

Motivo per cui Marco si stupì molto quando, una sera, rientrando nella sua stanza per occuparsi delle ultime cose, trovò Ace che lo aspettava seduto sul suo letto.

“La porta era aperta” alzò le spalle lui.

Marco la controllò. “ _Ora_ lo è” precisò, avendo notato che la serratura era praticamente sfondata perché qualcuno, evidentemente, gli aveva tirato dei calci per farla aprire. La chiuse comunque, per dare l'idea a chi passava da fuori che non ci fossero problemi, con un sospiro.

“Sono sicuro che Fossa te la può risistemare” commentò Ace. Aveva un sorriso divertito sul volto e sperava di allentare l'atmosfera in quel modo.

“Fossa ha già un sacco di lavoro da fare senza che gliene crei altro” rispose Marco, mentre tirava indietro la sedia della sua scrivania. Vi si sedette, di fatto voltandogli le spalle, e iniziò a disporre sul ripiano una serie di fogli. “Ora ho da fare, se hai qualcosa da dire ti prego di farlo in fretta.”

“Sei ancora arrabbiato” dedusse Ace. Non era difficile da capire.

“Sì, lo sono.” Non si era voltato a guardarlo, ma aveva continuato il suo lavoro. “Non mi è piaciuto che agli altri vada bene, ma se la maggioranza ha deciso così, non posso farci nulla. Ciò non toglie che trovo il tuo comportamento inqualificabile.”

“E io trovo che tu stia esagerando” ribatté Ace, spostandosi per avvicinarsi alla scrivania in modo che fosse costretto a guardarlo. “Va bene, ho fatto una cosa di nascosto, che sarà mai. Siamo pirati, no? Non è questo il punto?”

Marco prese un sospiro molto lungo. “No, non è questo il punto” rispose, guardandolo finalmente. “Il punto è il rispetto per tutti i tuoi compagni. Siamo una famiglia qui. E questa famiglia funziona perché ci rispettiamo l'uno con l'altro. Se tu fai quello che ti pare, se tutti facessero quello che a loro pare, non funzionerebbe nulla.”

Ace resse il suo sguardo per un attimo, poi si voltò. “A nessuno è importato.”

“Va bene, continua a pensarla così. Ora posso tornare a lavorare?” Era una domanda retorica, perché aveva già abbassato lo sguardo ed era tornato a scrivere sui suoi appunti, ignorandolo. Ace sembrò sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi cambiò idea e si allontanò.

“Io volevo solo...” iniziò, con un tono totalmente differente da prima, però non concluse la frase e mise una mano sulla maniglia per uscire.

“Che cosa?” A Marco non era sfuggito il cambio di tono, per cui si era affrettato a voltarsi per fermarlo.

“...Essere utile” terminò Ace. Ora era lui che non lo stava guardando, rimanendo sempre voltato verso la porta ancora chiusa. “Non so fare granché a parte combattere.”

“Ciascuno qui ha un compito e contribuisce alla nave, ma non è importante questo.” Marco si era alzato e si era avvicinato a lui. Adesso i due uomini si fronteggiavano l'uno di fronte all'altro. “Non ti abbiamo preso a bordo perché sei 'utile'. Non devi dimostrare nulla a nessuno.” Poiché Ace non rispose, né lo guardò in volto, proseguì: “Le regole servono anche per farci restare al sicuro. E se ti fosse successo qualcosa mentre noi non sapevamo nulla?”

“Me la posso cavare...”

“Questo non significa che la tua famiglia non si debba preoccupare per te.”

Famiglia. Quella parola gli scaldava il cuore e allo stesso tempo lo devastava. Non era qualcosa a cui era abituato, per cui non sapeva come doveva comportarsi o reagire. Perché non capiva perché avrebbero dovuto volerlo con loro. “Volevo solo essere utile” ripeté.

“Che cosa devi dimostrare, Ace?” Marco lo prese per le spalle e lo fissò intensamente. C'era qualcosa, in quel ragazzo, che l'aveva colpito da sempre. Sapeva bene che oltre ai suoi modi c'era sotto molto di più di quello che si vedeva, ma era solo in quel momento che pareva cogliere la profondità della sua disperazione. “Perché devi dimostrare qualcosa?” si corresse.

Ace attese prima di parlare, umettandosi le labbra più volte e deglutendo. “Hai detto che vieni dal Mare Meridionale... Mai sentito parlare di un'isola che si chiama Batterilla?”

“La conosco, sì” annuì Marco, perplesso per il cambio di argomento. “Perché me lo chiedi?”

“È dove sono nato io, anche se poi sono cresciuto tutta la vita nel Mare Orientale” spiegò Ace. Attese un attimo, ma quando gli fu chiaro che non aveva colto il riferimento, proseguì: “Hai mai saputo che cosa è successo vent'anni fa?”

Marco scosse la testa. “No, ero già nella Rotta Maggiore.”

“Il governo, per oltre un anno, ha sterminato sistematicamente tutte le donne incinte della zona, perché erano convinti che una di loro fosse l'amante di Gold Roger” raccontò allora lui, con tono duro. “Alla fine, solo mia madre è sopravvissuta, di tutte. Il che è piuttosto ironico, se uno ci pensa.” Aveva sorriso, ma amaramente. “Anche se poi è morta anche lei.”

Marco aveva tolto le mani dalle sue spalle e aveva riportato le braccia mollemente lungo i fianchi, poi si era allontanato di lui di un paio di passi, per guardarlo meglio. Ace non l'aveva detto chiaramente, ma l'implicazione di ciò che stava dicendo era chiarissima, per quanto assurda. “Sei troppo giovane per essere suo figlio” gli fece presente, ancora incredulo.

“Mia madre mi ha tenuto in grembo per venti mesi, per salvarmi. È questo che l'ha uccisa” rispose Ace. “Non avrebbe dovuto farlo” aggiunse, più a se stesso.

“Per la miseria...” Marco credeva che non ci fosse più nulla che poteva stupirlo, nella Rotta Maggiore, e ogni volta sapeva che si sbagliava. Scrutò attentamente il volto del ragazzo, per vedere se individuava qualche somiglianza, ma anche lui era molto giovane l'ultima volta che aveva visto Roger, prima della sua esecuzione, per cui non se lo ricordava bene e non aveva idea di come fosse da giovane.

Per un attimo, si chiese se il Babbo se ne fosse accorto, lui decisamente conosceva Roger da molto più tempo e decisamente meglio di tutti loro. Ciò nonostante, aveva una certezza: non era per quel motivo, posto che lo sapesse, per cui aveva deciso di accogliere Ace in ciurma. Barbabianca non ragionava in quella maniera. E se Ace pensava diversamente, era suo compito fargli capire che aveva sbagliato.

“Ecco perché devo dimostrare che io non sono mio padre.” Fu Ace, però, a rompere il silenzio per primo. “Ma, alla fine, non è che serva davvero.” Aveva fatto un'alzata di spalle appena accennata, ma lo sguardo era triste. Non attese risposta e uscì nel corridoio.

Non poteva credere di essere stato così tanto stupido da dire tutto a Marco. Però, in fondo, era stato ancor più stupido prima, a pensare che ci fosse un posto per lui in quella ciurma, proprio nella ciurma di quello che era stato l'avversario più grande di Roger. Aveva pensato che, magari, se fosse stato abbastanza utile l'avrebbero tenuto nonostante tutto, però era solo un'illusione. Seriamente, avrebbe dovuto smetterla di tentare cose che sapeva non potevano affatto durare.

I suoi passi veloci vennero bloccati, perché Marco l'aveva raggiunto e lo aveva fermato abbracciandolo da dietro, con le braccia che gli passavano oltre le spalle e le mani che si stringevano sul davanti, per bloccarlo, mentre il suo petto aderiva alla sua schiena. “Idiota” gli disse.

“Che vuoi!” protestò Ace, cercando di divincolarsi. E quando non ci riuscì, lasciò cautamente uscire delle fiamme. Di norma bastavano quelle a terrorizzare qualcuno, ma non Marco, che si limitò a rispondere con le sue, blu. Quella scena parve rilassarlo.

“Non devi dimostrare di essere diverso da tuo padre, perché _lo sappiamo già_ ” gli disse Marco, una volta che ebbe notato che si era calmato. “E non c'importa.” Non sapeva che cosa avesse passato Ace nella sua vita, forse un giorno glielo avrebbe raccontato, ma di certo doveva essere qualcosa di terribile, considerando la sua giovane età. Però aveva compreso benissimo che cosa poteva fare per aiutarlo.

“Noi non ti lasceremo mai da solo” affermò. “Siamo noi la tua famiglia adesso. Be', oltre tuo fratello, ovviamente.” Mentre lo diceva si rese conto che, con ogni probabilità, Rufy non poteva essere figlio di Roger e che quindi non erano davvero fratelli, ma non aveva alcuna importanza. Anche nella ciurma non avevano legami di sangue, ma non significava assolutamente nulla.

“Stai piangendo?” gli domandò poi, con un tono divertito nella voce, perché Ace continuava a non rispondergli, ma avvertiva dei rumori sospetti.

“Nient'affatto!” protestò Ace, di fatto dimostrandogli che ci aveva visto giusto. Allora Marco non disse più nulla, ma si limitò a continuare ad abbracciarlo così, finché non si fosse calmato del tutto. Ace tirò appena su con il naso e poi si strofinò il viso, prima di divincolarsi nuovamente. Stavolta Marco lo lasciò andare e lo vide allontanarsi di qualche passo, prima di fermarsi e prendersi qualche minuto per sé.

“Non mi hai ancora detto che razza di frutto hai” gli disse, tornando a voltarsi verso di lui.

Marco capì che stava cercando di cambiare argomento e lo assecondò. “Lo Zoan della fenice.Mi permette non solo di trasformarmi in una fenice, ma anche di guarire qualsiasi tipo di ferita.” Per dimostrazione, alzò un braccio e lo trasformò in ala.

Ace lo guardò ammirato. “Posso fare un giro?” Aveva di nuovo l'aspetto di un ragazzino.

“Non sono un mezzo di trasporto...” iniziò, ma in realtà sapeva che non poteva dirgli di no dal momento in cui aveva iniziato a guardarlo con quell'espressione. “Solo se ti comporterai bene.” E, al suo broncio, aggiunse: “O almeno avvertimi prima di andartene in giro da solo su quell'affare che mi pare tutto tranne che sicuro.”

“Lo striker è sicurissimo, l'hanno costruito Al e Alb” affermò Ace con orgoglio. Adorava quel mezzo e lo provava appena aveva un momento per imparare a guidarlo sempre meglio. “Ma va bene...” acconsentì alla fine.

“Adesso devo proprio finire di lavorare. Domani, promesso” disse Marco, alla sua espressione chiaramente delusa.

“Okay” acconsentì Ace. Lo fissò di sottecchi per vedere se poteva riuscire a strappare un breve volo immediatamente, ma stavolta Marco era veramente irremovibile nella sua decisione. “Be', adesso devo tornare dagli altri che fra poco comincia il nostro turno di guardia...” mormorò, indeciso. Non sapeva bene come avrebbero dovuto salutarsi, dopo quello che era successo.

“Va bene, a domani.” Marco annuì e fu lui ad allontanarsi per primo, proprio per indicare che non c'era nient'altro di cui parlare. Avevano chiarito e per lui la questione era assolutamente chiusa.

“Ah, e... Marco...” Il 'grazie' che aveva detto Ace era così impercettibile che riuscì ad udirlo solo perché era abituato a percepire quei suoi. Non ebbe comunque il tempo di rispondergli, perché quando voltò la testa lo vide che era già scomparso in lontananza.

Marco sapeva che probabilmente non sarebbero bastate quelle tre frasi che gli aveva detto a farlo stare meglio, soprattutto se erano diciassette anni che conviveva con qualcosa che lo faceva stare male. Ma almeno era stato un punto di partenza che, sperava, potesse portarlo a non preoccuparsi più del passato. Dal canto suo, era felice di aver compreso meglio il suo comportamento e si era un po' pentito di essersi così arrabbiato, anche se aveva le sue ragioni.

E quando si sedette alla sua scrivania, si accorse che non aveva più voglia, né la concentrazione di continuare quello che stava facendo. Anche involontariamente, Ace riusciva a scombinare tutti i ritmi su quella nave. Eppure, Marco non poté trattenersi dal sorridere, perché era probabilmente la cosa più bella che fosse capitata da molto, molto tempo, sulla Moby Dick.

E, sperò, quello doveva valere anche per Ace.


End file.
